


Prelude

by Ceeridwen99



Series: Serendipity [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Drabble, First Meetings, Fluff, Human AU, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 20:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18977965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceeridwen99/pseuds/Ceeridwen99
Summary: Markus meets Simon at a coffee shop. He comes to find out that their lives are VERY different, nevertheless, he finds himself completely entranced with Simon anyway.





	Prelude

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my pretty darlings!
> 
> No BOF chapter this week again ( I know, I'm sorry! ) But here is that Simarkus drabble that I've been promising. I post this with good news, that I will be turning this into a little series. They'll all be drabbles varying in size, but I have quite a few that go along with this that I'm eager to share.
> 
> There isn't a lot of Simarkus interaction in this one, but I feel that it's important to post this one first before we see any more of their relationship.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys like this one!

At 18-years-old, it was safe to say that Markus hadn't had much experience in life. Or, at least, that is what others constantly told him. The only place he truly lacked in experience was his romantic life. (The home life he was born into had forced him to mature faster than most his age.) He had the occasional flings throughout high school that were fun but, ultimately, never went anywhere. He had never truly fallen in love.

When Markus had met Simon, he honestly hadn't been that attracted to him. It wasn't that he wasn't attractive--he certainly was-- Markus just hadn't learned to appreciate how attractive he was.

Markus had been working at a coffee shop when he first met Simon, and he was just another face in the sea of faces he served every single day. Simon came in, ordered his Iced Caramel Macchiato and banana nut bread. He'd then sit and read for a bit, before leaving Markus a tip and going his own way. The only time they would speak was when Markus was taking his order. 

Simon was quiet. He stayed out of the way, and as a result, Markus looked him over.

When they officially first talked, it had been raining. The floor of the shop tended to get slippery from all the foot traffic. Markus had ended up slipping and wasting Simon's usual drink all over him. Markus had been mortified. Simon had been amused. After Markus had profusely apologized, Simon had officially caught his attention. It was the way that he smiled. 

Markus had heard of people falling in love after seeing their partner smile, however, he had thought it was--for a lack of a better term-- complete and utter bullshit. 

He didn't think it was stupid anymore after Simon flashed him that smile. His teeth were perfectly white and straight. He had a pretty smile. However, the way that his EYES lit up, stole Markus' breath. Simon's eyes were a light blue. So light they were nearly translucent. They crinkled at the corners with the maturity of someone who was not in their early twenties. Markus didn't care. All he knew was that he wanted to keep those eyes in his life.

Markus had made a point to talk to Simon every day after that. On the days that he didn't work, he thought about Simon. Markus learned about him. The usual, non-evasive stuff you would ask a person about their life. The biggest shocker had been his age. Markus at most would have put him in his late twenties to early thirties. He was incorrect. Simon was 42-years-old. 

Markus--though a little intimidated by his age-- had not cared even the slightest. They talked for weeks before Markus finally had the courage to ask him out. It was cliche, writing his number on Simon's cup of coffee, but after A LOT of worrying that he had overstepped his bounds, Markus was surprised and overjoyed when Simon had given him a call. 

There had been many grievances when they started dating. With Markus' family and friends, with Simon's friends and family. Many people did not approve of their relationship, Simon had even started to grow his own doubts at some point. Their lives had even been VERY different in both the past and the present, however, Markus didn't care.

Markus didn't care about their age difference. He didn't care about how different their lives were. Their social status. What people tended to say about them. About him. All he cared about was how Simon made him feel, and as long as he kept feeling that... everyone else could go right to hell.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, I think I think I wrote these around the time that I was writing wait for it, and I was still into the age difference things and wanted to push it even further and explore that. I like writing about people finding their footing together even though they're so VERY, VERY different. If large ages gaps make you uncomfortable, then please stop reading here. Markus is EIGHTEEN years old. Despite how young he is in comparison to Simon, he's not a child, so PLEASE do not compare their relationship with Pedophilia. It's NOT!
> 
> Sorry, I just wanted to be clear about that. ^-^'
> 
> I hope that you guys enjoyed this one, and there are more on their way! <33333333333
> 
> See you soon! Have a nice day or night, my friends!


End file.
